Lips of an angel
by Nicky-Maree
Summary: Draco Malfoy was contentedly married to Pansy Parkinson. But what happens when a former girlfriend from Hogwarts returns back to England and makes him feel something again. Would he leave his wife for happiness?


**Disclaimer-  
><strong>I do not own the Harry Potter world that great idea came from the one and only JK Rowling. And the song is 'Lips of an angel' by the amazing band, Hinder.  
><strong>Author's note-<br>**Okay, firstly I wanted to say that this was a story I wrote a few years back and I only looked through it recently to fix some grammatical errors. Also, as much as I loved writing this story, I just wanted to say that I don't condone cheating on your partner. It just fitted the song and I couldn't get the initial idea from my head without it doing so.  
>Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.<p>

**Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper, Cause I can't be too loud.**

I gripped my hair, which was slowly receding as the years went by, using both my hands. A vein, that was bordering the side of my throat, was slowly starting to throb to the surface.

It felt like déjà vu, this conversation with my wife, which had started happening about three months ago, when my former girlfriend from Hogwarts returned back to England.

The same questions and accusations left her once beautiful, plush lips. The angelic voice, that I longed to hear for when I returned home from work, was now replaced with a screeching sound of a banshee.

I groaned as I watched her lips move wildly, her face red with rage and her eyes almost bulging from their sockets. I didn't even need to really be paying attention to know exactly what she was saying.

_You're 10 minutes late!_

_Where have you been?_

_You were with her, weren't you?_

And the conversation would continue on like this for the duration of the night, until she finally decided that I was either not going to answer her, tired of the same responses, or that I was no longer worth her breath. She then would stomp off to our bedroom, lock the door and cry herself to sleep, whilst I took refuge in the study.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

I shook my head from the thoughts and gave the dark haired woman before me a look that clearly stated I hadn't been listening but indeed had _heard _her.

More times than I could recall actually.

"Do you even love me anymore?" It was a mere whisper, actually the softest I had heard her speak for the last three months and immediately I reached out for her.

The girl stepped back but I had already grabbed her waist, quick reflex skills from quidditch, and held her close to my chest, ignoring the fact that her struggling was slowly turning into soft pounding hits to my chest as she cried.

"You know I do." I murmured into her ear, exhaling a deep sigh as she wrapped her fingers around my shirt and held onto me even tighter. "Come on, let's get up to bed."

She nodded her head and went limp in my arms as I placed my hands under her knees and head, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs towards our large bedroom.

The halls were cold and lonesome. Though we had discussed so often about having children, not only to continue on with my family name, but because we actually thought that it would be nice to start a family. Actually, we were going to try for a child three months ago, but something came up and I found myself avoiding the subject, coming up with ridiculous reasons as to why we should wait.

Eventually, my wife became suspicious and began looking through my things until she finally found a letter from the said former girlfriend who had returned to England, thus starting our arguments.

I sighed and opened the door, slowly padding my way through before gently placing the dark haired girl down upon the bed, watching as she curled herself right to the edge.

The bedroom was as dark and empty as the rest of the house. The only thing I actually liked in this particular room was the photos from long ago, which the dark haired girl had insisted we place on our shared vanity set.

Walking over towards it, I picked up a photo of when I was in school, my 7th year to be precise, and I couldn't help but notice the forced smile I seemed to be pulling in the picture. Actually as I recalled, most of my smiles were forced and fake. I was content back then but I was never truly _happy_.

I glanced at the woman in the bed, noticing her steady breathing, stating she was asleep, before I moved to my bedside table and opened a locked drawer, pulling out a much older photo of the end of 5th year.

This photo bought a genuine smile to my face as I remembered better times, when life was so much simpler. It was a photo of four people; myself, my best mate, Blaise Zabini, his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass and the most gorgeous girl in the world, which just so happened to be my girlfriend at the time, Addison Lake.

The same girl that had just recently returned back to England three months ago. Her family was neutral amongst the war and had decided to move to Ireland until everything had cooled over but they had extended their stay. It was much safer there, I admit, but that didn't mean I was happy about her leaving. She was the first girl, I ever truly loved.

It took me a year before I finally gave in to Pansy Parkinson's offers of going out for lunch. A whole year before I started dating again and ten years before I finally realized that Addison would not be returning, which is when I asked the woman, who was now lying in my bed, Pansy Parkinson, to marry me.

Pansy wasn't too bad, actually she had become a lot less clingy and whiny, and she turned into a beautiful woman, who was every man's ideal wife.

She cooked. She cleaned. She satisfied any needs that I had and she would do anything to keep me happy. She was, all in all, a perfect pureblooded wife.

But yet, I still wasn't happy.

That was until I received an owl from an anonymous person, asking me to meet them at Madam Puddifoot's. It took much deliberating on the pros and cons of going but I decided to see whom had sent the owl. That is where Addison surprised me.

She looked exactly the same as she did in school. Still beautiful. Still young. And still perfect except for one small flaw; she was engaged to some upcoming star quidditch player from Scotland.

I groaned and roughly chucked the photo back, slamming the drawer shut before locking it with a haste wave of my wand. I was done running after the gorgeous girl after all these months, upsetting my wife in the process.

_She is never going to show me one ounce of returning back to me, so I might as well let go._ I thought, glancing back to Pansy, a small smile flittering to my face as I remembered how lucky I was. Just as I was about to retreat to my bed for the night, a soft tapping at the window stopped me.

I furrowed my brows and approached the window, opening it as I recognized the familiar owl. Hastily reaching out, I grabbed the letter from its beak and looked one more time to the bed before quickly leaving to my study.

My study was my favourite room in the whole mansion. It was my own little private sanctuary where I could get away from…well everything and everyone.

As soon as I was seated, I nervously played with the seal on the envelope before exhaling a deep breath and opening it up. My eyes quickly skimmed over the words.

_Draco, _

_I am sorry for owling so late but, I didn't have anyone else in London I could speak with. Astoria and Blaise are out of town and I am all alone. _

_Edward and I had a fight and he's left. I doubt he'll be returning back anytime soon._

_Please owl back as soon as you have received this. _

_Lots of love Addy. xoxo_

**Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

My breath caught in my throat as I reread the letter in my hands, my mind going back to the past as I thought of how my life would be if Addison had never left.

I could imagine us in a small house in the countryside. We would have 3-4 children, just like she always told me she wanted, and they would all have blonde curly hair, half with my grey eyes and the other's with her sparkling emerald ones.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought and silently wished that it was Addison in my bedroom, being my beautiful wife, instead of Pansy.

Without even giving it another thought, I picked up the first piece of parchment in front of me, which just so happened to be an important work document that I had been occupied on for weeks. My eyes browsed over the words that had taken me so long to write but mere seconds to tear off a small, blank bit of the bottom. I could always write it again, but there would never be another opportunity to see Addison.

My hand then reached over for my personally made quill as I dipped it into my green ink and wrote a quick response.

_I'll meet you at the old pub in Knockturn Alley tomorrow morning at 8. _

_Don't be late._

_Draco._

Quickly sealing the letter with the Malfoy emblem, I returned back to my bedroom to see the little brown owl, still sitting obediently on the ledge of the window, waiting.

I scratched its neck as it hopped onto my offered arm and gently tied the letter to its leg, releasing it from the confines of my room and out the open window, watching as it soared off into the dark night skies.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air of the night, my only thoughts focused on the girl that I would be meeting tomorrow morning.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. **

**It sounds so sweet, Coming from the lips of an angel.**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak.**

I walked through the dark and damp street, ignoring the strange witches and wizards, who looked as if they had drunk one too many Firewhiskeys.

"Come on, sweetheart." A rather disapproving witch smirked as she reached out to touch me with her long, pointed fingernails. The dirt and blood was apparent underneath them.

"Get lost, you filthy squib." I hissed and shoved her away before quickening my pace, excited to see the run down pub coming into view.

"Draco!"

I smiled as I saw the young witch, waving over to me from her place in front of the pub doors. Her blonde hair waving with the wind and her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Addy." I breathed out, just being able to catch the girl as she launched herself into my arms. "I had thought that you might stand me up."

Addison looked at me as if I were crazy before giving a hearty laugh. "_I_ asked to see _you_, remember?" She teased, grabbing my hand, sending a shiver up my spine, before pulling me towards the tavern. "This place has gotten so much better since the war ended."

I nodded my head and pushed open the door, allowing the blonde witch to haul me over to the bar. "Yeah. Knockturn Alley has only a few shifty wizards lurking about now."

Addison giggled, nodding her head in agreement and waved, enthusiastically as Todd the Barman came over to take our order. "Two butterbeers, thanks Todd."

"Little Addy!" He grinned, waving his wand as two cups, filled with butterbeer, appeared before us. "Where have you been all these years, little miss?"

"My family moved us to Ireland. You know, during those dark times and all. But now I'm back."

"Then free drinks are on me." He replied, giving me a wink. "You two tied the knot yet, mate?"

I choked on my drink and spluttered, calming down as soft hands patted my back. "No, I ah…I'm actually married to Pansy Parkinson."

Todd gave me an awkward look of apology before smiling over at Addison. "And you?"

Addison simply raised her left hand before sculling down her drink. "I'm engaged…I think." She explained, nodding towards her cup as it filled itself up again.

"You _think_?"

"Well, last time I spoke to my fiancé… we weren't too friendly with one another."

"Ah well, he'd be crazy to let you slip away." Todd gave us one more smile before heading back to the other few customers around us, promising that he would be back.

"What did you two fight about?" I had to ask, the question had been lingering in my head since receiving her letter the night before. Though, now I wished that I had kept it to myself because the look that Addison wore now was complete torture to see.

The young girl frowned and allowed a shaky breath to escape her lips. "Actually we were arguing about you." She admitted softly.

There were no words that I could speak. I had plenty of questions but I just couldn't get them out of my opened mouth. She was fighting with her soon-to-be husband because of me? I was a threat to her relationship? It couldn't be, _could it_?

Before I could open my mouth and say anything, Addison finally gave me a weak smile and broke the awkward silence for me.

"I still love you, Draco Malfoy."

**And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

After those words had left Addison's beautiful plush lips, Todd came back, saving me from the hard truth of what was happening as he started a conversation inquiring about the girls travels to Ireland.

Hours seemed to pass by as we continued speaking, ignoring the fact that Addison had even uttered a word about 'loving me', which I was reluctantly grateful for. I doubted that I would be able to resist repeating the words to the girl if she spoke them to me again. But by the time she had finished what seemed like her 4th butterbeer and 6th Firewhiskey, I thought it was time I took her home, since she was too intoxicated to go herself.

"Toodle Toddles." She waved, grinning goofily at the bartender as he shook his head in amusement. "I'm taking Draco back to my house." Addison attempted to whisper but it came out quite loud before she gave the elderly man a wink.

"Right-o then, Addy." Todd chuckled and gave me a pat on the back. "Have fun, mate."

I grumbled that I had no plans of staying too long because I had to get to work but he just directed me over to his dusty fireplace, disregarding the words completely.

"Come back again, okay?" Todd asked as he gave Addison a small hug, allowing her to stumble back into my awaiting arms. "It's always good to see some old regulars."

"Of course!" Addison exclaimed, excitedly. "What other pub would give us free drinks?"

Todd shook his head with a chuckle before looking over at me with a small hint of disapproval in his eyes. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy. And do say hello to your _wife _for me."

I frowned at the bartender and helped an intoxicated Addy into the fireplace. "I will and please say good day to your sister." I smirked as the bartender gripped his hands into fists and gave me a glare at the insinuation. "Lake Manor!" Once the destination left my lips, the fireplace filled with a green haze, engulfing the giggling girl and myself in smoke.

"Oh my." Addison snickered before falling to the floor with a loud thud. "When did I put a wall on the ground?" She asked to no one in particular.

I looked at her in sympathy before reaching down and picking her up. "That's the floor, sweetheart." I commented with a stab of pain, realizing my mistake of using her old nickname, deciding to divert my eyes elsewhere. "Still the same." I muttered to myself.

We had landed in Addison's old family living room, where her furniture was half draped over in white sheets and half uncovered. The walls were a little dusty but the paint was still a deep red and the carpet was still a chocolate brown.

On the dining table, I noticed a down turned picture and couldn't help but walk over and put it upright, frowning as I saw it was the two of us at Hogwarts.

We looked so happy, sitting under the old oak tree in each other's arms, Addison sometimes moving over to give me a small kiss on the nose, causing my face to scrunch up in fake disgust.

I remembered the day perfectly.

"It's my favourite photo." She whispered so sweetly it made my heart stop. "Besides the one Blaise took of me and Astoria, when he dared us to kiss." Addison shuddered and shook her head with a snort. "I am never agreeing to drink a potion from Blaise again."

I nodded with a grin from the memory, glad that she was sobering up as I checked my watch. "Well I should be getting back now…" My voice trailed off as I looked at the pout the girl was giving me.

"So soon?"

"I have work." I remarked, shrugging as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"_Work_?" Addison spoke as if the word was foreign to her, which it probably was; the girl was rich and probably never had to work a day in her 26 years. "That's not fun."

I rolled my eyes, knowing work wasn't supposed to be fun. "I enjoy it." I lied, my eyes skimming around the room again, lingering on the old photo.

Addison moved closer until she was almost pressed up against me, her eyes fluttering innocently. "I know something that is a lot more fun than working." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I swallowed hard as the girl returned back to her intoxicated state and began running her hands up and down my body. "I really…work's fun…and you…" I closed my eyes and shook my head as I felt like I couldn't form a proper sentence. "Addy, I cant."

"Why not?" She asked, breathing on my face as I inhaled the smell of fire whiskey and peppermint mixed together. The girl's scent was absolutely alluring and I could hardly remember the reason as to why I wouldn't like nothing more than to take her on the table.

"There's Pansy." I barely managed to reply.

"_Pansy_?" Addison said the girls name with disgust before stepping back, her perfect lips pulling at the corners into a frown. "Way to ruin the mood."

"Addy, I…you can't play with my feelings like this!" I blurted out, shaking my head as I watched her give me a sorrowful look. "_You_ left _me_, remember?"

The girl pushed a blonde lock behind her ear and bit her lip, regretfully, looking as sweet and innocent as she did back in 5th year. "But I came back, Draco." She explained gently. "I had to beg and plea for Edward to move here because I wanted to see you so bad."

I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling nervously, before my eyes popped open again to see the beautiful goddess was standing right in front of me. "_Addy_."

"Please, Dray." Addison moved and connected our lips together in a sweet kiss, before I deepened it, picking up the girl and taking her to where I knew her old bedroom was.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight, and yes I've dreamt of you too.**

**And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?**

**No I don't think she has a clue.**

A week had passed since I had met up with Addison, but during that week her fiancé had come back and apologized. Now the pair was back together again, which I had to admit upset me, a lot.

My behaviour had returned back to the timefrom before when Addison still lived in Ireland as I began showing Pansy that I was loyal to her and that I still loved only her. I took her to dinner and began spoiling her with gifts again.

She had stopped making accusations and returned back to the usual chirpy and fulfilling wife, that she had been so many months ago.

I, however no matter how hard I tried, could not stop thinking about Addison Lake. I even muttered her name one time whilst with Pansy and had trouble finding an excuse. But I think after hours of begging she at least pretended to believe that I said something else.

I was sitting in my study now though, reading through my work files and ordering them into different category's, waiting for Pansy and the house elves to make dinner.

"Ugh!" I groaned as more thoughts of Addison and myself came back to my mind, knowing that I couldn't concentrate on work now. Instead, I decided to look through the letters that were beginning to pile up upon my desk. "Work," I shifted the letter to the back. "Mother and father." I sighed, knowing what they wanted before pushing it behind the rest of the mail. "The Minster. Add…Addy." I almost yelled out in glee but quickly silenced myself and ripped open her letter, reading the few words written.

_I miss you. _

_Addy. xo_

My heart began to quicken as I recalled so many dreams I had of her and just wished that she was dreaming of me, before I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

Quickly, I shoved the letter into my top draw and pretended that I was looking over my work as Pansy came in with a steaming bowl of soup.

"I hope you like chicken pea soup." She sang, giving me an apologetic look. "I accidentally burnt the roast beef again."

I grinned over at her, my mood brightening, and tapped my knee, watching as the girl skipped over and hopped on. "It's fine." I stated, kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Did you hear that Edward O'Connor is in England?"

I furrowed my brows, wondering who Edward O'Connor even was, before a chuckle was heard from my wife's lips.

"You know, Scotland's new quidditch sensation?" She further explained, shaking her head, probably expecting me to know more about quidditch than her.

Though this was not about the ever joyous sport, this was gossip. And the girl knew more about that than anyone else.

"_Edward_?" I blurted out; this was Addison's fiancé that we were discussing.

"Yeah." Pansy shrugged. "He and his fiancé are having some trouble in paradise though."

"Really?" I cocked a brow, intrigued now. "Do you know who she is?"

Shaking her head, Pansy leaned in and kissed my cheek, affectionately. "They're keeping it really hush-hush, but rumor is she's initially from England. How exciting!"

"Yeah, _exciting_." I murmured, my thoughts returning to the bar where Addison was telling me that I was the reason for their fighting and wondered if this was the case now.

**Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

That night I lay next to Pansy, who was sleeping soundlessly, in our large bed as she curled herself into my side, my arm wrapped around her waist.

I couldn't help it, what Pansy had said had just made all the thoughts of Addison reappear and it was so hard not to wonder how she was going.

So slowly, slipping out of bed, I made my way to my study, rummaging through my things as I looked for parchment; I would buy some more next time I was out.

I reached for my quill and dipped it into my signature green ink, tapping my chin as I thought of what I was going to write to the girl, plaguing my thoughts and causing this fatigue.

_Addy, _

_I heard you are fighting with Edward again. Do you want to meet up and talk about it? I will be at our usual spot tomorrow at midday. _

_Hoping to see you there._

_Draco._

I looked over my letter and considered writing 'love from' or at least putting our usual 'xo' but then remembered Pansy in the next room and simply walked to the window, opening it up as I whistled for my owl.

A small speck of brown flew over to me as I rolled up the parchment, waiting as the speck turned into my large eagle owl, Bronze.

He cooed and nuzzled my hand as I gently pet his head, tying the letter to his leg.

"Take this to Lake Manor, okay?" I asked as he seemed to understand, nodding his head before flying off into the distance.

The night was gorgeous and I remembered back at Hogwarts, when I used to sneak up to Addison's Astrology lessons, sitting with her as we watched all the different stars, her pointing out most I had never even heard of.

Her favourite constellation to look at was called Scorpius, which was the most beautiful out of all the stars and nebula's she had ever shown me. She even remarked a few times how much she enjoyed it for a little boy's name and I couldn't help but agree.

Shaking my head out of the past, I decided that instead of going back to my bed with Pansy that I would instead stay in my study, alone. I didn't want to go back to lying beside my wife, not when my thoughts continued to drift back to the only girl who had ever managed to capture my heart and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak.**

I was first to arrive the next day, sitting down at Todd's pub, waiting for Addison to show, but after an hour of waiting for the beautiful witch, my hope started to fizzle.

"Still not here yet?" Todd laughed, placing a glass of water in front of me.

I frowned but took the drink, gratefully, pretending it was something much stronger. "I wasn't really expecting her to show up. Why would she want to?" I grumbled, childishly.

"Ah, maybe because she wants to see one of the best looking blokes in London."

I swirled around in my seat and smirked as the blonde witch, strutted over to me. "Just in London?" I joked, cocking a brow in disbelief.

Addison tilted her head to the side, eyeing me up and down before shaking her head. "I haven't met all the wizards of the world yet." She mimicked my smirk before walking over to me, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Only kidding, Dray."

Todd was watching us in amusement before leaving back inside the pub, muttering something about his business and attending to the other patrons.

It was quiet for a while as Addison took a seat in front of me, her long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing her beautiful, pale face.

"How did you hear Edward and I were fighting again?" She barely whispered, looking down at her fiddling hands.

My lips pierced together in a line, because even though I had said I wanted her to talk to me about her fiancé, I actually just wanted to see her.

Before I could reply, Addison continued. "He found that sock you lost under our bed and has been acting suspicious." She explained, blushing slightly. "He's scaring me."

"How?" I grinded out between clenched teeth, hating that someone so perfect like Addison was being frightened by the man who was supposed to love her.

Addison bit her lip nervously before glancing down to her feet. "He just keeps yelling out crazy accusations and last night he…"

"He what?" I demanded, my eyes becoming angrier.

"He grabbed me and shoved me to the floor." Her whisper sounded strained and I saw her subconsciously rub her forearms where red finger marks were engraved into her light skin. "Those extra Quidditch training sessions has made him pretty strong." Addison tried to joke but looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"I'll kill him." I blurted out softly but inside I was fuming with hatred for the boy.

"Draco, I…"

"Would you like anything, Miss. Addy?" Todd had just appeared with a grin, which revealed his lost teeth upon his old face.

Addison gave a weak smile and nodded her head. "I'll have a firewhiskey, thanks Todd."

Todd nodded and looked over at me, expectantly.

"Make mine a double." I stated and watched as the bartender waved his wand, causing to dark red drinks to appear before us.

"Free today?"

"Not today, little miss." Todd chuckled at Addison's joke before adding. "It's bad for business." And he headed back inside.

We sat in silence, Addison sipping at her drink as I chugged mine down, gratefully acknowledging when it refilled itself.

The streets were so different now. Too quiet and too open, I was actually a little worried that someone may see us, but then again we were just two friends having a drink. _Right_?

"How have you been?"

I snapped my head in the direction of the innocent looking girl, whose hands were fumbling nervously with the handle of her drink. "I've been all right." I shrugged, momentarily forgetting what she had said earlier. "Works been good."

"I haven't ever asked what exactly it is you do?" Addison giggled, her eyes laughing happily along with herself. "I just presumed that you would become a…"

"So did I." I mumbled, knowing how she was going to finish that sentence off by saying 'death eater'. "No, I work at the Ministry, actually." I told her, feeling overwhelmed with the proud grin on her face. "I work with the Aurors."

"Wow." She breathed out. "That's really impressive."

I scoffed and sculled my drink again. "Yeah, I suppose but it doesn't impress my father."

"Well, I am proud of you." She whispered, her eyes looking at me with so much honesty that it made my heart pound hard within my chest.

**And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

"And Blaise fell on top of her at the Christmas party." Addison added as we were replaying the night Blaise and Astoria got together. "I thought Astoria was going to blast off his manhood."

"Don't even think such things." I smirked, feigning offence. "He liked her for a while though." I stated, after a few seconds of thinking about it.

"_Really_?" Addison cocked a brow in confusion. "He had a funny way of showing it, the bloody arse."

"He's arrogant; did you actually think he would be that much of a sap?"

Addison laughed and shook her head before gasping. "Oh no, I better get going." She explained, quickly standing up.

"Why?" The word came out before I could stop it as I stood up and grabbed her wrist.

Addison gave me a sympathetic look before frowning. "Edward will be home at 3pm from his quidditch practice and it's already 2:20."

"Come back to my place?" I could hear the pleading in my voice as I refused to release her wrist from my grasp. "Pansy is staying over at a friend's house tonight."

"But when I do go home…" Addison shuddered and I couldn't help but run my thumb under her eye as a tear fell.

"Don't go home." I breathed out, my eyes looking through her with so much passion; I almost forgot what it was like to be around her. "Stay with me."

"But Pansy…"

"Just for tonight then and we'll work something out tomorrow." I explained, grinning madly as a small smile appeared on her own face.

"Okay." She breathed and I quickly grabbed her, throwing down a wad of cash for Todd, charming it so no one could steal it. "Draco?"

I looked over at her, my destination unclear as my eyes met hers. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I smirked and kissed her forehead before apparating away with a pop, reappearing in a familiar room that I loved so much; my study. "Like it?" I asked as Addison began looking around in awe.

"Wow." She grinned, running her hands along the sofa bed. "It's so…_wow_."

I nodded and approached the girl, moving towards her until she tumbled onto the sofa bed with a giggle. "So?" I leant down so we were inches apart.

"So, I should let you do your 'fun work'." Addison teased, attempting to stand up but I quickly pushed her back down, laying myself atop of her. "Come on? What could be more fun than work?"

"I can think of a few things." I told her just as my lips quickly crashed onto hers.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, It sounds so sweet.**

**Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak.**

"_Draco_." Addison panted as my kisses became more fierce, allowing only a few seconds for breathing before I continued again. "Draco." She moaned again, grabbing my face to cease the kisses and forced me to look at her eyes. "I love you." She told me, honestly.

I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile, my breathing so ragged I felt like I couldn't speak. "I love you too." I replied and with that she pulled my face back down to hers in a loving kiss, one I hadn't experienced for a long time whilst with Pansy.

**And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

The next morning, I had to force myself to let go of the naked girl beside me and start getting ready for work.

She was absolutely perfect and looked like an angel as she slept so peacefully. I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up. So zipping on my trousers, I left for my bathroom.

It took me an hour to bathe and get freshened up for work, currently I was looking at my reflection in the mirror as I combed my hair, the smile was genuine.

I wasn't content anymore. I was actually, for the first time in so many years, completely and utterly happy with how things in my life were going.

"Admiring yourself again, huh?"

I looked up at the mirror and saw a figure standing behind me, a small sheet the only thing covering her smooth body as I turned around and smirked. "I don't have to anymore. You already do enough looking for the both of us."

Addison rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile on her face before she approached me. "So you're going to work?" She asked softly, her hands travelling up my chest to my tie as her fingers started knotting it up, expertly.

"Yeah, I already missed yesterday." I remarked, regrettably.

"People are sick for days, you know?"

I looked down at the girl and chuckled at how devious she was, before gently rubbing down her soft, yet mangled, hair. "I would need a doctor's diagnosis."

Addison smirked and kissed my neck, gently biting it every once in a while. "Well, I was training to be a medi-witch, do I qualify?"

I closed my eyes and shivered in pleasure, barely managing to nod my head and speak through gritted teeth. "And what do you prescribe?"

She moved her kisses up to the edge of my lips, teasingly, before kissing my forehead and pulling away, allowing me to relax. "Hmm…a week in bed with me sounds 'bout right."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead before fixing my hair, which she had messed up during her kisses. "As much as that sounds like a marvelous idea, I have to go."

Addison frowned and gave me the cutest look I had ever witnessed; she was not making earning money easy. "Okay, I suppose I could entertain myself somehow."

"Don't talk like that until I am gone. Or I might just stay with you." I groaned, shaking my head before I closed the distance between us and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later today, okay?"

"And if Pansy returns?"

I furrowed my brows and looked at her before finally getting a brilliant idea. "I'll tell her to stay longer at her friend's place because we have to exterminate the house."

"For what?" Addison giggled, tightening the bed sheet around herself.

"I'll think of something." I muttered and quickly pulled out a few papers from my pocket that I needed for my meeting today. "Bye." I waved and apparated with a pop.

**And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

I had skipped my lunch break today so I could return back to the Manor an hour earlier than I normally would, eager to return back to the wonderful woman I had left behind.

The dining room, which is where I had apparated to, was spinning slightly, causing the colours to contrast as I grasped the edge of a nearby table just so I wouldn't fall over.

I couldn't concentrate for this apparation, my thoughts focusing on other things. But now, that I was fine, I was determined to find that certain something that had been occupying my mind for the entire day and relinquish the distraction by making my thoughts a reality.

"Raja!" I yelled out, my eyebrows furrowing as I tapped my foot and crossed my arms; as much as I wanted to find the girl, I didn't want to search the whole manor for her. "Raja!" I called again and before I could further yell, a small house elf appeared before my eyes. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for…"

"Please master." The small creature raised her hands, trying to hush me.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I growled, stepping closer to the house elf.

"I don't mean anything by it, sire." It quivered and gave me, pleading eyes. "The Mistress has left though."

"_What_?"

Now I was angry and maybe just _a lot _disappointed. I had missed my lunch break to return earlier and she packed up and left without even thinking to leave me a note.

"A letter was sent for Master from Miss. Addy." Raja explained, handing over the parchment, which I snatched from her little hands. "She left as soon as miss came home."

"Miss, who?" I demanded as Raja flinched and stepped back in fright; I wasn't that scary was I? No. Actually Raja's fear was directed…_behind me. _

"Miss me." Stated a voice that I hadn't heard since 6th year, a whiny and spine shivering voice and it could only belong to one person.

I spun on my heel and looked at the witch behind me, plastering a fake smile upon my face; I gave the woman an innocent look. "Pansy, I thought I told you not to return home because of mites?" I asked my wife as she cocked a brow in disbelief; at least I thought my excuse was good.

"Daphne told me that mites would eat at all my clothes and destroy everything I valued." Pansy concluded, crossing her arms as her glare intensified. "I just didn't think that mite was code for Addison Lake!" She yelled the last part and began moving closer. "How dare you, Draco." She hissed, stabbing her finger into my chest.

"Pansy, we've been over this a million times." I groaned in frustration. "Addison and I have not spoken since…"

"_Today_!" Pansy seethed, her anger turning into hurt. "I came home to collect my dresses, hoping that I could be quick and salvage a few, but then what do I see in our bedroom?"

It was a rhetorical question and I didn't really want to say aloud the few things that I could imagine were in our bedroom, most ideas consisting of Addison.

Pansy's eyes were twinkling with unshed tears and I was completely shocked that she hadn't tried to turn on the waterworks yet. "I see Addison Lake, sitting on our bed, looking through your drawer, _naked_!"

"_Naked_?" I blurted out, half wondering how she had opened my drawer and the other half wondering why she hadn't put on any clothes.

"I was warned so often about being with you," She sniffled, shaking her head sadly and in slight disgust. "But, no silly, little Pansy, just ignored everyone's words, thinking it was just a phase," Pansy's tears now began to fall. "But you'll never grow up, Draco Malfoy!" And that was the last thing she said before apparating away, her tears and words engraved in my memory _forever._

Frowning by what she had just said, I ran my hands through my unkempt hair before groaning and taking a seat, trying to think over what had just happened but as soon as I had sat down a crunch of ruffled paper was heard.

Raja was still present in the room and made a squeak, directing her finger at my pocket. "The note from Miss. Addy, sire." She whispered.

I glowered; resisting the urge to respond to the house elf with a sarcastic remark but bit my tongue and simply nodded my head. "I suppose I should read it." I muttered more to myself than to Raja. "I don't think Pansy will be returning." I added; now Addison could return without the guilt.

"Raja will be back in the kitchen, Master Draco." My elf bowed and gave me a look, which I could only describe as disappointment. "If sir, needs anything…" Her voice trailed off before she apparated away with a pop.

My chest tightened as I thought it was pretty bad that a house elf was disgusted in you before I slid my finger in between the folded paper and opened it up.

_Draco, _

_I must make this quick. Pansy came home and found me in your room and not in the best attire. I thought she would kill me but she left without a word or hex thrown my way, to my great relief. _

_That isn't why I left though._

_Edward sent me an owl and he wants me to return home. I can't live with you and Pansy forever , as much as that idea sounds great, so this is goodbye._

_I just want you to know that I love you and always have loved you. The only reason I agreed to marrying Edward was because I heard you had married Pansy Parkinson. I do wish you the best though and please know you'll always be in my heart._

_Forever yours, Addy xoxo_

_**P.s I love you. 3**_

The letter was smudged with tear marks but I couldn't think about it because I only had one thought in my mind. Addy was gone and she had left behind a goodbye note. "_Goodbye_?" The word left my mouth but it didn't sound like my voice speaking.

My voice was rough, it was strong and confident but this voice that had escaped my lips was sad, timid and unsure of everything that was happening.

In one day I had lost two people that I cared for and, more than anything, I just wanted Addison to pop out from behind the couch and tell me that it was all a big joke. Instead I was met with silence and now all I needed was the girl to hug me and tell me it was all going to be all right.

A tear left my eye and hastily I rubbed it off, but even though all traces of grief was out of sight, it didn't stop the pain that I was feeling on the inside.

The house was now even more bare than it had ever been. The walls looked darker, the floor as cold as ice and the roof felt like it was falling in on me. I felt claustrophobic, like I couldn't breathe or control my own actions. I was afraid.

"Snap out of it." I hissed, encouraging myself as the room returned to normal, as if by my command. "Calm down." I repeated, exhaling a breath of relief.

Without further thoughts, I hurriedly made my way to my study, knowing exactly what I was going to do and I was not going to fail.

Entering the study at the top of the stairs, I sat down at my desk and grabbed the only parchment that I had left before reaching over for my quill and the black ink; Addison and I had spilt my usual green ink the last time we were here.

I bit my lip and pressed my ink covered quill to the parchment, almost stabbing it down into the table as I thought of how to start, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was easier to write just what I felt.

"This is such a Saint Potter thing to do." I grumbled, shaking my head. "Only _he_ would _openly _express his feelings." I added, before finally words came to paper.

_Addy,_

_I really don't know how to say this but I love you and I want to be with you forever._

_Pansy and I are separating, so please come back to me._

_Don't leave me again like before. _

_I have always loved you too and only married Pansy because I thought you would never return but as soon as you did, I knew I didn't want anyone else._

_Please reconsider what you are doing and come back to me._

**Forever yours, Draco xo**

I folded the letter and sealed it with a kiss before moving to my window, calling my owl with the usual whistle as he sailed over to me from the distance.

The brown owl swooped and dived until finally he landed upon my window sill with a soft coo, which sounded like he was glad to be flying; it had been a while.

"I need you to find Addison Lake and give this to her." I explained, strongly. "Can you do that, Bronze?" I asked with hope burning within my eyes.

The owl seemed to understand the desperation in my voice and hooted, nodding its head up and down as I tied the note to his leg.

"Find her." I told the owl before encouraging it to fly off into the beautiful night sky, my heart filled with hope and loneliness.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

I was having an uneasy sleep on the sofa bed in my study, when I was woken up by a screeching and tapping at the window.

Eyes peered at me through the transparent glass, bright yellow eyes, before the tapping became louder upon realizing they had caught my attention.

"What now?" I groaned, rolling over and planting my feet on the floor as I groggily prodded over to the persistent bird. "I'm coming." I rolled my eyes and opened the window as the familiar owl flew in, landing on my forearm.

The small owl began pecking at my hairs, pulling to try and wake me up before nodding its head down at the letter attached to its leg.

"You want me to open it?" I asked, still doped up on sleep and from what I could tell from its eyes, I knew it thought I was thick. "Okay." I muttered, unraveling the parchment and reading.

The words were written in the familiar, beautiful cursive that I had become so accustomed to lately but it wasn't the neat scrawl that caught my eye the most, it was what was written.

_I'm pregnant._

Epilogue- 

"I could to beat you in a broom race."

"You couldn't beat a muggle."

"You _are_ a muggle."

"Yeah, well you're a…"

"You will both wish you were muggle's if you don't stop arguing." I grumbled, watching the eight year old and the eleven year old as they argued all the way towards our personal box at the quidditch stadium.

My wife and I had promised to take the kids to the final quidditch game, England verse Bulgaria, because our oldest child, Scorpius had been accepted to Hogwarts.

His younger sister, Skye, had become very jealous since he had received his letter and had begun rivaling him with everything and anything.

Currently she wanted to have a broom race but her deal was that if she did beat him then he had to trade his place at Hogwarts with her, which was impossible but she was very headstrong and didn't listen to either her mother or me.

"He/She started it." They both stated, directing their finger at the other before narrowing their eyes into threatening glares.

"Skye, I've told you this over a million times," Addison ran a hand through her wavy hair and shook her head with a sigh. "You will get your Hogwarts letter when you turn 11."

Skye frowned and crossed her arms as we continued pushing our way through the quidditch fans. "But I want to go now." She whined as her brother smirked.

"I don't think you'll get your letter, you know?" Scorpius snickered, stopping only when I slightly tapped the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Be more compassionate to your sister." I told him, rolling my eyes as the near teenager just shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried his pace ahead of us.

"Aren't you lucky I'm still an angel?" Skye gave us a look that was the furthest thing from innocent before she skipped to catch up with her brother, yelling something along the lines of 'I bet you that I could catch the snitch faster than you!'

"We've created monsters." Addison joked, a beautiful chuckle escaping her lips as she rubbed her shivering arms.

I grinned and wrapped my arm over her shoulder, pulling her tightly to my side. "Yeah, but they're going to be the best looking monsters of their age."

Addison rolled her eyes and nudged me with her elbow. "You're lucky that I love you."

I smirked and kissed her neck, causing her to involuntarily shudder and not from the cold winds that had picked up.

"_Draco_." She closed her eyes and stopped moving as I continued to rub my hands along her sides. "We'll miss the game." The girl added in a mere whisper.

I pulled away as her bright green eyes met my grey ones. "_And_?" I laughed as she growled and continued walking, leaving me behind. "Oh, come on. You know that I wouldn't just take you on the pitch or something of the sort."

"How chivalrous of you." She muttered as we entered our private box.

Scorpius and Skye were already sitting right by the window to watch the game, except Scorpius was leaning on his fist, seemingly bored, whilst Skye was ranting on about something, her green eyes large with excitement.

"You know, I'm only joking?" I asked, not sure if she would believe me or not, but her mischievous eyes, gave me comfort. "The game doesn't start for another 10 minutes…"

Addison laughed and slapped my shoulder. "You're such a dork." Her smile was something I would never get bored of, in fact it made me love her even more.

Grabbing both arms I pulled her over to me in a loving and passionate kiss, not wanting to ever let her get away from me again.

As soon as she told me that she was pregnant with Scorpius, I had searched for her, eventually finding her sitting at our usual spot at Todd's bar. Her face was stained with tears and her shaking hands could barely hold her glass of water. Todd called me and asked if I could come and get her and that's what I had done and once we held each other, I made a vow to never let her go again.

"Ew."

We broke apart with smiles as we saw both our children staring at us, their noses squished up in disgust and their brows furrowed in horror.

"We are still in the room, you know?" Scorpius grumbled, crossing his arms before leaning further into his cushioned seat.

I smirked over at the boy before turning to my daughter, who shook her head and smiled over at her brother, almost in approval.

"Yeah. They're disgusting, right Scorp?" Skye questioned to her old brother as he nodded his head in agreement.

No matter how much they fought and argued, or how much Scorpius teased Skye, or how many times Skye acted jealous of Scorpius, they both dearly loved the other and valued each other more than even they knew.

"Right." Addison smiled and took a seat beside Skye, patting down her hair, which the young girl squatted her hand away in response. "Back to the game then?"

I frowned and shot each of my young children a glare; I honestly couldn't wait till they both were at Hogwarts, so their mother and I could finally have time alone, for once, before huffily walking to the spare seat beside Addison, sitting down grumpily.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She teased, poking my chest. "I'm not going anywhere." Addison whispered, her smile affectionate.

I smiled back and placed my arm over her shoulder, pulling her until her head hit my shoulder. "Good, because I'd chase you forever."

Addison's smile broadened as she snuggled herself deeper into me, her small hands gripping my forearm. "I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too." I replied quietly, so the kids didn't hear me being so…Potter-like. "Always have and always will."

And every word I spoke, I knew it was true. Right from when I said that I would chase her forever till I told her that I always would love her because first love's never die. Especially when it was with the most beautiful angel in the world, my love, my wife…my Addison Malfoy.

The End!


End file.
